This invention relates to an improved retaining wall construction and, more particularly, to a construction which is especially useful as a lower height, gravity wall.
Utilization of precast blocks for construction of gravity walls and other forms of earth retaining embankments is taught in various prior art patents.
These patents depict various types of precast blocks in combination with various types of anchoring or stabilizing elements and compacted earth in order to provide a retaining wall construction. The facing blocks for such constructions often have a very complex shape thereby rendering the block casting operation complex or difficult and also rendering manipulation of the blocks cumbersome and/or difficult. Thus, there has developed a need, especially with respect to walls having a lower height, to provide a methodology for construction of a wall using precast concrete blocks of simple configuration in combination with anchoring and other elements, also having a simple configuration. Also, the blocks should be light weight and easy to manipulate and assemble.